


The Biker Fairy

by Fullmoonrose



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmoonrose/pseuds/Fullmoonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl comes home from a fair, and discovers a Fairy Mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biker Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

On a warm night in June, I was riding my motorcycle to my house after coming from the fair. I had saved some sweets from the fair as well. I finally arrived at my house, and parked my motorcycle in the garage. I was about to go in the house but I heard a noise. I went over to my motorcycle and checked the engine, and there was a little fairy. He was sleeping, so I pick him up and took him in the house with me. He was the size of my hand, he had a black coat, a sarashi, pants, and shoes. His hairstyle was adorable, it was a little pompadour that was light brown, with some dark brown hair on the back. I let him sleep on the counter while I put my purse away.   
  
When I came out of my room, the fairy was missing. "Oh, no, where are you?" I started looking around the living room, and then I went in the kitchen. I saw my bag with my sweets was shaking. I opened up the bag and out came the fairy chewing some of my cotton candy. "There you are, you must had been hungry." He nodded and continue eating. I watched him eat for a little while. _He's so adorable!_ "Um, hey, do you have a name?" He continued eating. "I guess you need to know me first, before I know you." I picked him up with him still eating a piece of what's left of the cotton candy. "So, hi, I'm Yuno Halibel." There was a long awkward silence. "I told you my name, maybe you can tell me your's." He finally got done with my cotton candy and did a little burp. "So, cute!" He then started blushing. "Oh, I get it, you must be nervous, I must be your first human?" He nodded. "Oh, well, you can tell me your name, when you're ready." He nodded and flew to the couch. I turned on the tv for him. "I'm going to take a bath, you can watch tv if you want." He nodded and watched tv.  
  
I went to the bathroom, started up my bath, and got in it when it was done. I was relaxing fine in the tub when my door opened. It was the fairy, he flew over to the side of the tub. He saw me and closed his eyes blushing again. I picked him up and sniff him. _He's dirty, he was in my engine after all._ "You came in here cause you was dirty, right?" He nodded. He did some sort of smoke spell and quickly jumped in the tub with me. _He's so small, that he's hanging on to my soap._ "I got an idea." I got out of the tub, and turn on the sink. I stop it with a plug to a good amount for a fairy. "Here, you can wash in this." He flew over and got in, while I went back over to the tub. After I got done, I put a towel on and went over to him. He had a towel on as well, so I was able to take the water out of the sink.   
  
I went to my room with him flying behind me. He did the smoke spell again while I changed into my pajamas. When I was done, the smoke cleared and the fairy was dressed in a tank top with tiger stripe boxers. "You look tough and cute." He started blushing again and flew to my bed. I turned on the tv, and got in the bed. We watched tv for a while, until I felt him tapping my finger. "What's wrong?" "Mondo." "Huh?" "That's my name." _Oh, his name is Mondo._ "Hi, Mondo, I'm glad that you can talk." "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous around humans, mostly human girls." "That's alright, I was pretty nervous when I found you, cause you're the first fairy I ever seen." "You're my first human." "Why was you in my bike's engine?" "I like motorcycles, and I was tired from flying." "Oh, okay, that explains why you ate up my cotton candy." "Cotton candy is my favorite food." "I'll make sure to try to get you some more." He nodded. "Are there more fairies like you?" "Yeah, there's some that look like me, and there's others that are different from me." "Wow, I guess that they hide in different places, too." He nodded. "So, what can you do?" "I can help you with your bike, make your hair like mine's, and I have super strength." "Wow, but I see you don't have your pompadour on." "I can't sleep with it on, so I lay my hair down." "Oh, okay, also you look cute." "Umm, thanks." Me and him both yawned. "I guess it's time for both of us to get some sleep." "Yuno?" "Yeah?" "I want to stay with you." "Really?" "Yeah, I like you." "Awww, thanks, Mondo." I hugged him close to my face, so I wouldn't hurt him. Mondo then started yawning again. "Thank you...Yuno." Mondo fell asleep. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Mondo, sweets dreams." I pulled him close to me and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mondo Oowada!!!  
> He's so adorable as a fairy, the other fairies I would have is Leon, Chihiro, Ishimaru, Celes, Aoi, Sakura, Hagakure, Togami, Touko, Syo, Kirigirl, Naegi, and Mukuro.   
> Also, I was wondering if I should do a spinoff series with this, should I?  
> The Dangan faires au belongs to crocus29. http://crocus29.tumblr.com/  
> Here's the link to show the list of faires: http://dangan-fairies.tumblr.com/grimoire


End file.
